Bad For Me
by cupcakebakingunicorns
Summary: Teacher and student. Fiction and fact. Right and wrong. For Professor Spock and Liliandil, these lines keep getting blurred. Spock/OC "Pretty Little Liars"'s Ezria inspired AU! SPOCK/OC!
1. Chapter 1

Bad For Me

A/N: Hello my lovelies! Here is my new story! Yes, I am actually going to update this one ;_)

Summary: Teacher and student. Fiction and fact. Right and wrong. For Professor Spock and Liliandil, these lines keep getting blurred. Spock/OC ("Pretty Little Liars"'s Ezria inspired) AU!

Note: I know Vulcans aren't supposed to show emotion, but the only way some of it worked was for him to laugh, or smile, or frown. Things like that. So please don't review with "VULCANS CAN'T SHOW EMOTION!

Chapter One

* * *

Let me go ahead and explain a few things. There are two sides to every story. This is my side; the right one.

Another thing: I really didn't want to be in the Dragon Club that night. I was still a cadet in training on Earth, for Starfleet. Going to the club to 'relax' was Uhura and Gaila's idea.

"Come on," Gaila pleaded. The silver dress she wore made her green skin stand out even more. She stuck out her bottom lip at me.

"No," I said, "I didn't even want to come. Plus... I look like a slut," she rolled her eyes and looked at my outfit. A short, deep purple, dress with black strappy heels.

"You do not," Uhura was already on the dance floor with some big guy in a red shirt. I groaned. We had class the next day. I knew what was going to happen. The same thing that always did. They were going to get hammered, hook up with some guys, and I was going to have to drive them home, "What about him?" I followed her line of sight to a younger man in a blue shirt and black pants. He was a Starfleet member. Or at least a former one. He seemed to young to be former though.

"He's Vulcan," I said. She rolled her eyes, "So? He's also Starfleet. With your good luck, he'll be on the next ship off this planet and you'll be left with the memory of an amazing night," I glanced his way again. She had a point- what was I thinking?

"I can't even see his face, Gaila," I complained.

"That's why you go talk to him," she said, pushing me off my stool and in his direction.

"I can't believe you-"

"Liliandil Kumora Faberry! Go talk to him right now!" I blinked at her use of my full name.

"Yes mother," I whined. I pulled my book on Xenolinguistics off the bar and put it under my arm, heading in the guy's direction.

Instead of talking to him, I simply set my book down and sat on a stool two down from him. The bartender looked at me.

"Vodka Soda," I said. He nodded and turned away.

"You don't look old enough to drink," I turned to the Vulcan, ecstatic that I hadn't had to talk first.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked. He smiled a bit. I blinked in surprise, "Isn't it like, against the law for Vulcans to smile?" I asked, feeling braver by the second.

"The exact 'rule' is that you control emotions so that they don't control you," I nodded, taking my drink from the bartender and gulping half of it down in one sip, "However, being half human, I have found an acceptable balance," I nodded again.

"Oh, and to answer your question, I am twenty-one," I said smugly. His eyes traveled to the book that lay to my side.

"May I?" I shrugged. He slid off his stool and moved to the one next to me. I felt my adrenaline level rise. His hand reached out and picked up the book, "Xenolinguistics. Impressive,"

"Thank you?" I said.

"It was a compliment that time," he said, a touch of amusement in his tone, "I teach Xenolinguistics,"

"I just assumed from your... decor... that you were a member of Starfleet," I said.

"Very observant Miss..."

"Liliandil," I finished.

"Liliandil. I am the former captain of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_, Spock," I blinked in surprise.

"Woah. I feel like I am talking to a celebrity,"

"Hardly," he said, chuckling to himself.

"So... They don't have last names on Vulcan?" I asked.

"You wouldn't be able to pronounce it," I smirked. Something prickled at the back of my mind though.

"Former captain? How did you go from _the Enterprise_ to teaching Xenolinguistics on Earth?"

"It is a long story. Perhaps I will tell it to you someday," I finished the rest of my drink.

"There will be a 'someday'?" I asked, a nervous quiver to my voice. He simply turned to the bartender.

"Another Vodka Soda,"

* * *

"Oh. My. God. He did not!" Uhura, Gaila and I sat in our shared room. They both ran over and jumped onto my bed, looking intently at me.

"Yeah," I said, trying to ignore how excited Uhura sounded.

"So... Did yall hook up?" Gaila asked. I shrugged.

"Not technically," she raised an eyebrow, "We made out a little. But that whole _one night stand thing_ wasn't really either of our styles,"

"So there will be future nights together?" Uhura asked. I shrugged.

"No idea. We didn't exchange any info. But hey, it can't be hard to find a teacher with a name like his," they giggled, "You guys I really like him. I want to see him again,"

"You will sweetie. I just know it," Gaila said.

* * *

"Shit... Shit shit shit..." I groaned as Gaila and I rushed down the hall. Our first class, Xenolinguistics (this should have made me suspicious), was about to start. Thankfully, we made it through the door and into our seats at the back with Uhura.

"Why were you two almost late?" She hissed, "When I left you were almost ready," I rolled my eyes, Stuck out my tongue and pulled out a Tablet. I opened it and hit the application labeled 'Notepad'. I heard the door open and close. However, I was too busy writing the date and the lesson displayed on the teaching board up front. The only thing that made me look up was a familiar voice saying "Oh no"

I also heard a chorus of chairs moving as people turned around. I looked up. My eyes widened a little as I understood that the professor at the front of the class was the guy from the club. It was Spock.

He cleared his throat and regained his composure.

"Sorry about that. I just remembered that I forgot to grab my Tablet," he walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Gaila asked. I turned to her in shock.

"Gaila! That's the guy from the club!" I whisper-yelled.

"No way!" She said back. I nodded.

"What is he doing here?" Uhura asked.

"He told me he was a teacher of Xenolinguistics but I-" they looked at me. Before I could respond, Spock entered the room again.

"Now, we shall continue with our Romulan lesson. Now who can tell me..." I zoned out. I watched his every move. His arms only reminded me of the muscles that lay underneath. I shook my head, trying to rid my brain of those thoughts.

* * *

"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow," he said. The class stood and everyone made a beeline for the door. I made eye contact with Spock. He gave me a look that was clearly telling me to stay behind.

"I'll see you in next class guys," I said to Gaila and Uhura. They nodded and left. When everyone was gone, I discreetly shut the door.

"I had no idea-"

"Let me speak," I said, cutting him off, "because I already know the lecture that is headed my way. I made a mistake last night, not finding out more about you,"

"I-"

"But..." I smoothly walked over to his desk. I set my hand on his. He didn't make a move to pull it away, "You cannot deny the connection between us," he looked at our hands and sighed. I gripped his with my fingers not wanting him to pull away.

"Be that as it may, that would be irresponsible as you are my student," still he did not move his hand, "I am sorry Li-Miss Faberry," it sounded like it was painful to call me that. I nodded and pulled my hand away.

"Goodbye Spock," I said, pulling my bag onto my shoulder.

"Goodbye," I barely heard him whisper "_Liliandil_,"

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I really like it. Yes, it is going to reflect _a lot_ of Aria and Ezra's relationship on Pretty Little Liars. I really hope you enjoyed. Chapter Two should be up by tomorrow! REVIEWWWWWWW!


	2. Chapter 2

Bad For Me

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I know it took a while, but here is chapter two! I wasn't sure what they would eat in the future so...**

**Summary: Teacher and student. Fiction and fact. Right and wrong. For Professor Spock and Liliandil, these lines keep getting blurred. Spock/OC ("Pretty Little Liars"'s Ezria inspired) AU!**

**And yes, to answer your question, I did make it so that Uhura, Gaila and Liliandil live on campus to the 'school'. It isn't very hard to catch on.**

**Also, I would like to point out that because this is AU, Spock is really young. Liliandil is 21 and he is 29.**

* * *

Chapter Two

It had been a painful week. Seeing Spock in class every day and not being able to talk to him. And I mean really talk. He sometimes locked eyes with me during lessons and his eyes seemed sad. There was nothing we could do.

To be honest, I didn't care what the Elders thought. I was in love with Spock and it was becoming harder every second.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gaila asked. It was Friday and I couldn't handle seeing Spock. I had decided to 'call in sick'.

"Yeah. I'm just feeling a little under-the-weather," I said. She smiled sympathetically and left.

"Thats it, I'm staying," Uhura said.

"No. Go! I really just want to sleep," I said. She looked at me hard.

"Okay. Feel better sweetie," I nodded, pulled my blue comforter up to my chin, closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

I was awakened about thirty minutes later by a chime that emanated from my Tablet. I rolled over and pulled it off the table.

"Lights," I said.

"Lights on," the female voice said as the small bulbs in the ceiling flickered to life. I unlocked my Tablet and opened my mailbox. I saw that I had one email. I read the sender and smiled softly. It was from Professor Spock. I hit 'open' and scanned my eyes over the screen.

_**To: Liliandil Faberry**_

_**Sender: Prof. Spock**_

_**Miss Faberry,**_

_**I was informed by your classmates that you are sick. I hope it isn't anything serious as you are one of my best students. I have sent this email to inquire as to if you would like me to send your assignments with one of your roommates, or if you would prefer picking them up when you come back to class.**_

_**Signed: Prof. Spock**_

I stared at his signature at the bottom of the screen. I wonder if the worried tone that I imagined had really been there. I also wondered if he wanted to say more, but couldn't because the emails sent between teachers and students were monitored (for past relationships...) I hesitated before tapping the reply button.

**_To: Prof. Spock_**

**_Sender: Liliandil Faberry_**

**_Prof. Spock,_**

**_My condition is sound. I believe it is only a strong headache. As to my assignments, I am coming by my classrooms at the end of the day to get them. I appreciate your concern but I should be back in class on Monday._**

**_Signed: Liliandil Faberry_**

I hit send before pushing back the blankets on my bed. What was I thinking? It was just an email. Most teachers sent their students emails regarding their assignments when they missed a day. However, I was fully capable of reading between the lines. Had he meant more than what he said? I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

Why did it have to be my professor? Was the universe playing some sick joke on me? I sighed and flopped back on my bed. I knew I needed to just let it go. To forget about anything between us. I wasn't sure I could do that though. I had made a deep connection with him that I didn't want to break.

My thoughts drifted to that night. The night we met. When we had kissed in the unusually clean bathroom of the bar. He was so precise in all of his movements. Even him running his hand down my arm had felt rehearsed (in a good way). I liked it.

* * *

"Hey mopey!" I pried open my eyes to glare at Gaila. She was holding a tray. It had an old fashioned hamburger and a small drink on it. I sat up as she handed it to me, "Brought you lunch," I smiled.

"Thanks, G," she smiled back. After a second however, the corners of her mouth dropped, "What?" I asked as I took a small bit of my burger.

"The professor definetly has a thing for you my friend," I froze.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"You should have seen class today. I mean even the air just felt... sad. He just gave us tapes to translate. He literally sat at his desk all day just staring blankly ahead," I set my burger down and glared at her, "Okay, maybe that's an overexaggeration. But still. You need to talk to him-"

"Talk to him? He won't even look me in the eye Gaila!"

"Then do something about it!" She said.

"What am I supposed to do?" I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hand. Uhura looked up at us with a strange smile on her face.

"I have an idea,"

* * *

I stared at the door to his class. It was simple. I just had to say what I had rehearsed. I knocked on the door softly.

"Enter," I breathed out and walked in. He looked up at me, his face, for once, not giving away anything, "Yes, Miss Faberry?"

"Umm..." I turned and shut the door, "Spock, look at me," he did so, "I am going to be at that old movie theater in town at nine. If you show up, that means there is some chance for us. If not... Well..." He didn't say anything, "I really feel a connection with you and I know you feel it too. I don't care the consequences," when he, again, didn't say anything, I turned and walked out the door.

* * *

"Do you want me to come inside?" Gaila asked. I sighed and shook my head. I stared at the theater door. They only let certain people in the building. I slipped out of the car and to the door.

"Lili!" The security guard, Oscar, smiled at me. I waved as he let me in. Yeah, I had connections. What was I supposed to do if he didn't show up? How could I face him? It was almost like a museum. No one used theaters anymore. We all had movies available instantly on our tablets.

Now theaters were pointless. I walked through the almost hallowed halls. I stared at the vintage food making machines.

* * *

Who knows how long I just walked around. A long time, apparently. I heard the door open. I turned with a smile on my face.

"Hey, hun, it's almost eleven. I'm locking up," I nodded at Oscar. I walked through the door. Gaila was long gone, naturally assuming he would show. Well... the school wasn't that far. I groaned as rain started to fall. I was soaked in minutes. I hadn't walked too far when I heard a honk behind me. A silver car had pulled up. The passenger's side door flung open. I didn't need any more invitation than that. I flew inside and shut the door.

"I hope I'm not too late," I blinked and turned to face the owner of the voice. Spock. I shook my head.

"The offer's still on the table,"

"Good," was all he got out before I kissed him.

* * *

"I told you, the silver one is- Why're you so grinny?" Uhura asked. She and Gaila were both smiling. I told the whole story. Their grins got progressively wider with each passing second. When I finished, they were giggling like madwomen.. I rolled my eyes and flopped down on my bed, skipping drying off or changing. I wanted to live in this moment for as long as I could. Before things would get complicated.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys! Sup? Hope you liked! Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad For Me**  
**A/N: hello my lovelies! Yeah I know its been a long time, but I decided to work on some of my stories today!**

**Summary: Teacher and student. Fiction and fact. Right and wrong. For Professor Spock and Liliandil, these lines keep getting blurred. Spock/OC ("Pretty Little Liars"'s Ezria inspired) AU!**

**I wasn't sure if they would still have cell phones, but I put it in there anyway.**

**Also, may I remind you that SPOCK SHOWS SOME EMOTION JUST TO HELP THE STORY GO ALONG.**

**So, since it took so long, I decided to make this kind of like the events of 3 and half of 4 combined.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
Classes still weren't easy. I tried not to answer any questions, afraid I might say something that would give us away. And he tried his best not to show favoritism, but considering I was one of the best in his class, he probably would've shown me some anyway.  
Gaila and Uhura were still hung up on my relationship with him, not that I minded. I seemed to always have something to say about him, like a giggling school girl.  
It was a week later when I got the letter. My parents were coming to visit for Christmas. And they wanted to meet my professors.  
"Mom this isn't some primary school open house. I am in Starfleet training," I protested over the phone.  
"Yes sweetie, we know but we are coming in two days. You know your father. He wants to know who you're learning from,"  
"And if any of them are nutbags," I heard in the background. I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
"Fine but I hope you know you're staying in the motel down the street," I said.  
"Of course," mom said. I said my goodbyes and hung up.  
"What was that about?" Gaila asked. I groaned, flopping back on my bed.  
"My parents are coming to see me and... meet my professors," I suddenly realized, "Shit. I have to go talk to Spock,"  
"Obviously," she answered, "But its a Saturday. Do you know where he would be?"  
"Same place he always is,"

* * *

**_Prof. Spock_**  
I looked at the plaque as I knocked.  
"Come in," came his voice, strong and unwavering. I smiled, opened the door and shut it behind me.  
"Hey," I said. He was packing up his bag. He looked up instantly at the sound of my voice and gave me a small half smile.  
"Oh hello love," he said, "I was just packing up some stuff,"  
"I can see that," I said, "I need to talk to you. Would you maybe want to have lunch?"  
"But of course. We can go to my apartment," I got a little excited at the thought of seeing his place for the first time. I nodded.  
"Okay," I said, "What will we be eating?" He smiled.  
"That is for me to know and you to find out,"

* * *

His apartment was nice. Nicer than where I lived for sure. He had a bedroom/bathroom opposite a kitchen and small living room area. He was in the kitchen, fiddling with some food and refusing to let me see.  
Finally he finished and sat me down at the table. I rolled my eyes at his perfectionism. He put a plate in front of me. It smelled fantastic and tasted even better. Some kind of chicken dish with rice. We made small conversation throughout. I was going to wait until after to pull out the big guns.  
"That was delicious," I said, smiling. We were sitting on the couch, watching some program on his television, "I had no idea you could cook,"  
"I'm a man of many talents," he said suggestively. I rolled my eyes as he captured my lips with his. I smiled against him and kissed back. I remembered I had to talk to him and pulled away.  
"I-I have to talk to you," I said, "Before I get distracted,"  
"Alright..." He said, "What's on your mind?"  
"My parents are coming to visit and want to meet my professors," he moved his head slightly but made no expression, "And they always pick their favorite to ask to dinner. And I think we both know it'll be you,"  
"Oh and why's that?" Even without making any expression, I could hear the smugness in his voice.  
"Well they pick the teacher who gets through to them. The smartest one. The kindest one... Now that I think about it, they may not pick you," I said. He frowned, "I'm joking. I just need you to be careful,"  
"But of course," he said. I smiled.  
"Now get over here and let me kiss that frown away,"

* * *

"I still think he was looking at your mother strange," my father remarked. I rolled my eyes. He was convinced that my Earth history professor had been scoping out my mother.  
"Dad he just admired the fact that she was wearing older earth clothes-"  
"Old?" My mother asked, "These are from my past. I'm not that old!"  
"I believe I said older. Which they are," I corrected. We walked to Spock's office and my dad rapped on the door a few times. In a matter of seconds the door had opened, like he'd been waiting right next to it. Which he probably had been.  
"Hello. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Faberry,"  
"Doctor," my father corrected, as he always did, "But yes. We are Lili's parents," I locked eyes with Spock and silently told him everything would be okay.  
"Won't you please come in?"

* * *

After an hour of talking, I could tell my parents really likes Spock. I couldn't help notice my mother's eyes wandering over his body. I bit my tongue, literally, as to not say anything.  
"Well it was very nice to meet you Spock," my father said, shaking his hand, "Now... As a tradition, we invite our favorite of Lili's professors for dinner,"  
"Is that an invitation?" Spock's tone was almost challenging. I shot him a warning look.  
"Yes it is," father said, not even noticing. I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure she can give you directions," all three looked at me expectantly. I shrugged.  
"Fabulous," mother said, "Friday then," Spock nodded.  
"Friday." My parents turned leave, "Liliandil. Could you stay? I would like to speak to you about your Klingon extra credit assignment,"  
"I'll see you later?" I asked my parents. They nodded and stepped out. I groaned and glared at Spock.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Watch yourself. Don't tick off my father," he chuckled.  
"I don't plan to," he pulled me into his arms.  
"Good, because I'm hoping this dinner will be one of many, and I can ease them into the idea of you," he leaned down and kissed me. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.  
"Then I promise I'll behave mother," he said sarcastically.  
"I hope you never kiss your mother like you kiss me," I said. He shook his head and kissed me again.

* * *

**A/N: I know it wasn't worth the wait, but I'd decided to take a break from FanFiction so I could focus on grades. Fantastically, I brought up my grades! So now... The bitch is back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad For Me**  
**A/N: hey guys! So I don't know if you know what this is, but I went to Winter Jam on Saturday and didn't get home until 2 in the morning. I literally feel like death, but I wanted to write :)**

**Also, I know that Vulcans are vegetarian. Believe me, living with two Trekkies and getting close to being one myself, I know. However, since he's half human, I thought why not? So he made chicken. Boom.**

**But I also don't know what kind of food they eat in Star Trek, considering that I have yet to watch the show. So for now they are going to eat earth food. However, I am basically devoting any free time this summer (between band stuff, swimming and working) to becoming a true Trekkie.**

**And I have no idea if Vulcans don't really shake hands or not, but I felt like adding it in there.**

**Summary: Teacher and student. Fiction and fact. Right and wrong. For Professor Spock and Liliandil, these lines keep getting blurred. Spock/OC ("Pretty Little Liars"'s Ezria inspired) AU!**

**And my autocorrect sucks, so any and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**  
I have to start this part of the story off by explaining. You're probably wondering why my parents asked Spock to "come over" for dinner when they were staying in a motel. Well...  
"Mom I can't believe you are trying to cook in this tiny motel kitchen," I complained. She had dragged me to the store to buy ingredients and then back to the motel. It was a Friday and she had forced me to miss my classes to help her out. But I was used to it. She did this every year.  
"Well I don't expect him to drive three hours to our house so we'll make do here," she nodded once, firmly, telling me that the conversation was over. I rolled my eyes as she continued to cook. I glanced at the clock. At this point I would have been in Spock's class, sneaking looks at him while the other students were looking down at their tablets. I sighed and flopped back on the couch.

* * *

By six 'o' clock, I was biting off my nails. I always did that when I was nervous. There was a knock at the door precisely six thirty.  
"Hello!" My mother's voice was overly cheerful as I willed myself to stay glued to the couch. I knew that if I got up to greet him, I would do something wrong and give us away.  
"Hello," his smooth voice almost calmed me. Almost.  
My father moved to behind my mother.  
"Dr. Faberry," Spock said, "Sorry. Vulcans do not shake hands," I heard him say. I could almost feel my father's embarrassment. Oh no, they don't shake hands, but they kiss pretty well. I giggled to myself.  
I waited. I was hoping that once I could see him, I would calm down a bit. However, as soon as he stepped in the door and gave me a small nod of acknowledgement, my heart rate sped up. As my parents led him into the kitchen, I sighed to myself.  
_How am I ever going to get through this?_

* * *

"So how did you end up at the academy?" My father asked. I sat next to Spock and my parents across from us. I should have wondered why they let me sit next to him. Or maybe that was just my paranoia, "After doing some research, I found that you were a member of Starfleet," Spock raised an eyebrow in my direction. I shrugged nonchalantly. My dad always did research. On everyone.  
"Well..." As Spock recounted his tale, I focused on my plate. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the smallest movement of his arm and then felt a warm hand rest on my knee. I kept my face calm as possible, but I bit my lip. I slid my hand down from its place on my thigh and placed it on top of his. As he was speaking, I looked at my parents. They were nodding and occasionally laughing at every story he told. As my father was responding to something he said, I gave Spock's hand a small squeeze of encouragement. I just barely saw a ghost of a smile on his lips.  
"So Spock is there a girl?" My dad asked. I almost choked on my food. I managed to keep my cough almost quiet. No one seemed to notice. Why did my dad have to be so blunt?  
"I guess you could say that." Spock answered, still completely calm unlike me.  
"Just a fling, huh?"  
"Nex," my mother warned. I glanced up at Spock almost nervous for the answer.  
"No. Definitely not," he answered. I breathed out slowly, calming down, "She's very important to me. Though, I have often wondered if she realizes just how important she is," I felt his thumb move in small circles over the back of my hand. I looked down at my plate again to hide my smile.  
"Honey could you go get the dessert?" My mother asked. I looked up at her.  
"Of course mother," I said, pushing my chair back and going into the small motel kitchen. As I pulled out whatever my mother had made, I noticed that there was a cold spot on my knee where Spock's hand had been.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me," Spock said, polite as ever.  
"You are quite welcome," my mom said- a little flirtatiously?- smiling broadly. I rolled my eyes. My father was looking at her incredeously.  
"Miss Faberry. I will see you in class on Monday?" I nodded my head, knowing full well I was going over to his apartment in about an hour. Spock bowed his head slightly before leaving, my mother shutting the door behind him.  
I let out a breath that I felt like I'd been holding all night and flopped down on the couch.  
"Well he's very nice," my mother said. I nodded my head. I knew that.  
"He's a great professor too. He really knows what he's teaching," I said. My dad nodded.  
"He's very smart," he said, "Very Vulcan,"  
"Well I would hope so, considering that's what he is," my mother said. My father shrugged. It seemed like there was more he wanted to say, but he didn't say anything else.

* * *

About an hour later, I told my parents I had to go back to my apartment and we said our goodbyes.  
I climbed into my car and sped to Spock's place instead. When I arrived, it was like he'd been waiting at the door. I only had to knock once and three seconds later, the door opened.  
"Hello,"  
"Hi," I said.  
"You didn't happen to see a young woman on your way here did you?" It took me a second to realize he was playing some game.  
"Yes I did actually. She said she's been waiting all night to see you," he leaned against the door frame.  
"Well then you should best be going. She may get jealous if she sees you here,"  
"Oh?" He nodded, " And why is that?"  
"Because you are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on," I blushed as he took my hand and pulled me inside.  
"You must learn to govern your passions, Mr. Spock," I said monotonously, "They will be your undoing," I swear he almost full-on smiled, "So did you mean what you said?"  
"About?" He asked.  
"This being more than just a fling," I said. He looked down at me almost like he hadn't understood what I'd said.  
"Did you ever have any doubts?" I looked down at my feet. He used a finger to push up my chin, forcing me to look at him, "Of course this is more than that. You are more than that. Don't you know that?"  
"Well... Vulcans aren't supposed to feel love," I said like it was obvious.  
"Then I guess I can never be considered truly Vulcan,"

* * *

**A/N: I'm dead. This is pathetic. I just got the feels from my own story. Feels. So many feels. Once again I'm sorry that it took so long. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: well hello there little unicorns. School is almost out for me and I'm so freaking happy! So, just as a note, after the 31st, I will be able to upload a whole lot more! Excition!**

**Also, I went to see the new Star Trek the other day. Oh. My. Gosh. It was so good. If anyone wants to "fangirl" about it via PM feel free to message me :)**

**Summary: Teacher and student. Fiction and fact. Right and wrong. For Professor Spock and Liliandil, these lines keep getting blurred. Spock/OC ("Pretty Little Liars"'s Ezria inspired) AU!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**  
"He said 'I love you'?" Uhura asked. I nodded, grinning.

"Well... Not in those exact words, but he might as well have," I said. I folded a tee shirt and threw it in my bag. This was the first weekend I would be spending with Spock. In his apartment. Alone.

"So have y'all done the deed yet?" Gaila asked, blunt as ever.

"No," I said sharply.

"Well get to it woman," she said, not even noticing my tone of annoyance.

"I'm hoping this weekend," I said sheepishly.

"Then... You're not taking this," Uhura said, taking out a pair of boy short underwear.

"They're comfortable," I said defensively.

"Luckily for you, we took matters into our own hands," Gaila said. She reached under her bed and pulled out a pink bag. She held it out to me. I gasped when I opened it. It was a black lace bra and panties set.

"You guys are sluts," I said.

"Maybe," Gaila said. We all giggled,

"Do you want a ride?" I nodded and she grabbed her keys.

"Coming with?" I asked Uhura. She shook her head.

"Homework," she said. I rolled my eyes. She was such a nerd sometimes. But that wasn't the most pressing thing on my mind.  
I was nervous. Then again, it was going to be my first time. But, I knew it was him. I wanted Spock to be my first. I loved him. I startled myself at the thought. Even though he had almost said it, I hadn't even thought that until just then. But I was sure.

I loved Spock.

* * *

"Thanks Gaila," I said, getting out of the car. However she got out of the driver's side, "And just where the hell do you think you're going?" I asked.

"Umm, up to the door," she said.

"No way," but she walked right past me, her shoulder brushing mine, up the steps to his apartment, "_Fuck_." I whispered. I followed her up to his door as she hit it three times. The door opened a second later. Spock's eyebrows twitched up in his subtle way of showing he was surprised.

"Gaila," he said, "What an interesting surprise," he looked at me for confirmation. I nodded my head.

"Yeah... Take care of my girl and I'll see you Monday," she said, handing me my bag.

"I am sure you will have your Xenolinguistics essay written by that time?" He said almost smugly. Gaila raised her hand in a gesture that told him exactly what he could do with himself.

"And with that, I come in," I said awkwardly.

"I think that would be best,"

* * *

It had been a few hours. Mostly, Spock and I just talked. I laid with my head on his stomach and my legs stretched out on the couch as he told me stories of his adventures in Starfleet. I loved his stories. Even though he wasn't very animated when he talked, his voice was soothing. Finally when it got substantially dark outside, I sat up.

My heart was pounding in my ears. But I knew I would chicken out if I didn't go for it now. I leaned forward and softly kissed him. I shifted on the couch so that I was closer to him. He, very quickly, figured out my intentions.

"Liliandil," he warned.

"I admit to ulterior motives," I said quietly. He gave a small smirk.

"But are you sure?" He asked. I nodded my head, biting my lip.

"I love you Spock," I said.

"I love you," he said, "Liliandil," and that was all it took for me to kiss him again. I drank it in. Every sensation. Every second.

I don't remember when my eyes closed, but as soon as Spock caught my hand and twined our fingers together, my eyes shot open at the electric sensation that passed through my fingertips.  
A Vulcan kiss and a human kiss. What a plus that we could do both at the same time.

* * *

I woke before he did. It was early morning by the look of the sky. I laid with my head on his chest, his heartbeat rhythmic and comforting under my ear. I looked around the room at the clothes scattered. Gaila and Uhura's "presents" were on the edge of the bed. I smiled to myself, tracing small patterns on his skin. He stirred a little before his eyes opened.

"Good morning," he said.

"I-" I wanted to tell him every word in my head. Every adjective to describe the feelings I'd had the night before, but before I could say more, he raised his hand and pressed his fingertips lightly to my cheek.

All the emotions from both of us were suddenly exposed to the other. The love and the passion all on display. It was a beautiful moment.

"There are no words," he said, stealing the statement right from my mouth.

"No there aren't," I said. He leaned down and kissed me. It was a soft, sweet kiss.

"I love you," I whispered, nuzzling into his neck and closing my eyes.

This weekend was going to be much too short.

* * *

**A/N: it was a short little fluffy filler. Guess what! The one... The only... James T. Kirk will be making an appearence in the next chapter! I know its weird that everyone from Starfleet is the same but Uhura. That's just cause I liked her and wanted to keep her as Liliandil's friend :)**


End file.
